Koniec, a może początek?
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Moja wersja finału sezonu V napisana na podstawie niewielkiej ilości spoilerów. 'To koniec' myślisz. Niedługo rozjedziecie się w dwie różne strony, już nie będziecie się codziennie widywać, już nie będziecie wspólnie rozwiązywać spraw, jadać tajskiego...


_Moje nowe opowiadanie :) Napisane na podstawie tej niewielkiej ilości spoilerów dotyczących odcinka finałowego x)  
Przyznam się, że podczas pisania sama uroniłam kilka łez, co do tej pory nigdy mi się nie zdarzyło. Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę się Wam spodoba. Krytyka mile widziana x) _

_**Koniec, a może początek?**_

'To koniec' myślisz. Niedługo rozjedziecie się w dwie różne strony, już nie będziecie sie codziennie widywać, już nie będziecie wspólnie rozwiązywać spraw, jadać tajskiego w środku nocy. Już nikt nie będzie Ci tłumaczył powiedzonek i popkulturowych odniesień. Już nic nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Co prawda, obiecaliście sobie że za rok spotkacie sie tu znowu. Za rok, w tym samym miejscu, w którym teraz powiedzieliście sobie o swoich planach. Jednak rok potrafi wiele zmienić, w ciągu roku ludzie potrafią się zmienić o 180 stopni, w ciągu roku wiele się może wydarzyć. I Ty o tym wiesz. Wiesz, że za rok, kiedy ponownie będziesz tu siedzieć, już nic nie będzie takie samo. On pójdzie dalej, pójdzie nie oglądając się za siebie. Wiedziałaś o tym doskonale, wiedziałaś o tym, a jednak zdecydowałaś się na wyjazd, nie zrezygnowałaś i jego także nie zatrzymałaś...  
Twoje oczy wypełniają łzy, łzy po utraconej miłości, przyjaźni, szansie... Obiecaliście sobie, że zawsze będziecie przyjaciółmi. Jednak czy to będzie możliwe? Będziesz przecież na wykopaliskach w Indonezji! Owszem, to nie koniec świata, jednak nie jeden z najbardziej rozwiniętych krajów świata. Telefony, Internet... tam wszystko może szwankować, wszystko może nawalić. Wystarczy krótka chwila i stracicie kontakt na zawsze. Pamiętam, obiecaliście sobie wrócić w to miejsce za rok. Jednak czy będziecie mieć na tyle odwagi, aby to uczynić, czy nie będziecie się obawiać, że to co stworzyliście w ciągu tego roku, pryśnie jak bańka mydlana kiedy tylko się zobaczycie. Myślisz, czy nie lepiej uciec gdzieś daleko, nigdy więcej nie musieć spoglądać w te czekoladowe oczy, które pewnego dnia będą należały do kogoś innego, a nie do Ciebie. Sama o tym zdecydowałaś... Żałujesz, żałujesz i to bardzo, jednak nie wiesz jak mogłabyś cofnąć to co powiedziałaś. Przecież czasu nie da się cofnąć, to nie logiczne. Sama odpychasz go w ramiona innej. Powiedziałaś, że nie potrafisz się zmienić, jednak czy aby na pewno? W ciągu sześciu lat waszej znajomości zmieniłaś się bardziej niż przez całe swoje życie. To dzięki niemu zaczęłaś żyć na nowo, obudziłaś się z martwych, z letargu w którym żyłaś przed jego poznaniem. Dowiedziałaś się co to przyjaźń, co to miłość... Doświadczyłaś tego, a przecież naukowiec musi doświadczyć, aby uwierzyć. Doświadczyłaś, więc dlaczego nie wierzysz? Dlaczego tak się tego wszystkiego boisz? Obiecał, że nigdy Cie nie zrani, lecz ty nadal jesteś nieufna... To nie jego się boisz, to siebie samej. Boisz się, że go zranisz, skrzywdzisz w najgorszy możliwy sposób, że nie będziesz potrafiła go kochać tak jak na to zasługuje. Tylko dlaczego nie słuchasz swojego sumienia, dlaczego nie słuchasz Angeli, dlaczego do jasnej cholery nie słuchasz Sweets'a. Przecież ten dzieciak doskonale was zna, wie co czujecie. Jednak mimo to wciąż nikogo nie słuchasz. Wolisz polegać na swoim umyśle, umyśle który woli uciec na bezpieczny, zbadany grunt, niż próbować nowości. Ale przecież naukowiec bada, odkrywa nowości, a ty powiedziałaś, że jesteś naukowcem. Twój tok rozumowania traci teraz sens, jako naukowiec powinnaś próbować odkryć to co jest między wami, powinnaś eksperymentować, i wierz mi miłość też da się zbadać! To wszystko było w zasięgu Twojej ręki. Jednak ty wolisz uciec, wolisz sie schować na bezpieczną odległość. Nie możesz dłużej patrzeć na to jak kręcicie sie wokół siebie, jaki on jest zraniony. Nie okazuje tego, jednak ty to wiesz, widzisz to w jego oczach. Widzisz w nich miłość i troskę, ale widzisz w nich także ból, ból który przyćmiewa wszystko. Sama starasz się tego nie okazywać, jednak też jesteś zraniona, zraniona przez sama siebie, przez podejmowanie błędnych decyzji. Nie okazujesz tego publicznie, znowu stajesz sie zimną panią naukowiec, znowu ukrywasz się za murem, ponoqniw wracasz do stanu z przed sześciu lat. I dlatego właśnie zdecydowałaś się uciec. Zabierasz Daisy. D00pk7la niej to wielka szansa, jest młoda, niedługo skończy studia, razem będziecie badać szczątki. Tylko dlaczego Daisy? Dlaczego ta irytująca, rozchichotana dziewucha ma stać się twoja towarzyszką pracy na najbliższy rok. Dlaczego właśnie ona, dlaczego nie Clark, nie Wendell, nie Arastoo tylko ona? Przecież wiesz co to ból rozłąki, sama go doznasz dogłębniej podczas tego roku, dlaczego każesz tej dziewczynie przechodzić przez to samo, dlaczego skazujesz ją na rozłąkę z ukochanym. Dlaczego? Myślę, że znasz odpowiedź, myślę że potrzebujesz kogoś kto czuje podobnie. I nawet jeśli nie będziecie o tym rozmawiać, będziesz wiedziała, że ze swoimi uczuciami nie jesteś sama. że ktoś inny cierpi na równi z tobą. Jednak dobrze wiesz, że to samolubne, ale nic na to nie poradzisz, decyzja podjęta, przygotowania poczynione, za 2 godziny lecicie, już nic nie da się zrobić. Kompletnie nic.

Pożegnałaś się z Booth'em rano tego samego dnia, nie potrafiłabyś tego zrobić na lotnisku, rozkleiłabyś się, a tak w zaciszu swojego gabinetu uroniłaś samotną łzę, którą ukradkiem otarłaś. Jednak jesteś pewna, że zauważył, mimo iż nic nie powiedział. Przytulił Cię i wyszedł. Nie powiedzieliście 'żegnaj', powiedzieliście 'do widzenia'. Mieliście się spotkać za rok, jednak każde z was w głębi duszy wiedziało, że nie spotkacie się tu. To było wasze pożegnanie. Pożegnanie miłości i przyjaźni, które na zawsze pozostaną w waszej pamięci.  
Starałaś się zachować zimną krew, kiedy był w pokoju, jednak kiedy wyszedł rozkleiłaś się i opadłaś na kanapę łkając. W takim stanie znalazła Cię Angela. Usiadła obok i po prostu Cie przytuliła, pozwalając się wypłakać. Ona wiedziała dlaczego, wiedziała, że tu nie wrócisz, nic nie mówiła, jednak wiedziała. Wcześniej próbowała Cię przekonać, żebyś została, nie jechała, jednak teraz nic nie była w stanie zrobić. Kiedy się żegnałyście płakała. Płakałyście obie. Przy niej nie musiałaś już powstrzymywać łez, przy niej mogłaś pozwolić im płynąć. Trwałyście w przyjacielskim uścisku ze łzami w oczach, nic nie było w stanie was uspokoić. Obiecałyście sobie, że będziecie dzwonić, że za rok tu wrócisz i wszystko będzie jak dawniej, że będziesz świadkiem na jej właściwym ślubie z Hodginsem, że poczekają rok na Ciebie. Powiedziała, że nie chce innej druhny, nie chce nikogo innego, tylko Ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się przez łzy, obiecałaś, że wrócisz. Czułaś się jak podły kłamca, wiedziałaś przecież że nie dotrzymasz danego jej słowa. Wiedziałaś…  
Pożegnałyście się i ona poszła do siebie, a ty do siebie. Łzy wciąż nie przestawały płynąć Twoimi policzkami, żegnałaś się ze starym życiem. Już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo. Już nigdy nic... Łzy ciężko spływały po Twoich policzkach kiedy znosiłaś do taksówki swoje bagaże. Powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz, aby ktoś Cie odwiózł. Wołałaś pojechać sama. Zrozumieli, nie naciskali. Wsiadłaś do samochodu, więcej łez spłynęło. 'Już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo' myślałaś.

Droga na lotnisko nie zajęła Ci długo, nie było korków. Wzięłaś swoje bagaże i czekałaś na Daisy. Kiedy ją dostrzegłaś, szła ze Sweets'em. Śmiali się. Ona tu wróci, on będzie na nią czekał. Żegnali się, płakali oboje, przytulając się. Odwróciłaś się, po Twoich policzkach popłynęła nowa porcja łez, nie zwracałaś uwagi, że ludzie dziwnie na Ciebie patrzą. Poszłaś do kolejki czekając na Daisy, która wkrótce do Ciebie dołączyła uśmiechnięta. Milczałaś, nie byłaś w stanie podzielać jej entuzjazmu. To już nie były zwykłe wykopaliska, to była ucieczka. A od Twojego przeznaczenia dzieliło Cię tylko kilka osób przy odprawie paszportowej. Już tylko kilka minut i zaczniesz nowe życie. Gorsze, wybrakowane, ale nowe.

Nagle usłyszałaś swoje imię. Pomyślałaś, że tylko Ci się wydaje, że to Twój umysł płata Ci figle. Zignorowałaś głos. Jednak wołanie się nasilało. Poczułaś jak Daisy dotyka Twojego ramienia. 'Doktor Brennan' mówi. Odwracasz się. To ci widzisz zapiera Ci dech w piersi. Lotniskiem biegnie nie kto inny jak on! Booth. Nie jesteś w stanie się ruszyć, zamurowało Cię. Widzisz, że po jego policzkach spływają łzy, ale po chwili dostrzegasz coś jeszcze. Ulgę? Radość? W jednej chwili cały świat zmienił swą barwę z szarej na różową. Zerwałaś się z miejsca, biegnąc w jego kierunku, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach, z uśmiechem rozświetlającym Twoje oczy. To już nie były łzy smutku, to były łzy szczęścia,. Wpadacie w swoje ramiona, trzymacie się wzajemnie jakby od tego zależało całe wasze życie.  
"Nie mogłem pozwolić Ci odlecieć." mówi i całuje Cię z pasją. Nie cofasz ust, oddajesz pocałunek. Zatapiasz się w nim, zatracasz się cała. Nie odlecisz, teraz już to wiesz. Nie mogłabyś zostawić swojej miłości. Nie mogła byś z niej zrezygnować. Mówisz Daisy, że może lecieć sama, że jest na tyle dobra że sobie poradzi. Że jeśli chce może lecieć. Ona chce, przecież za rok tu wróci. Wróci za rok, a ty tu wciąż będziesz. Żegnasz się z nią, życząc powodzenia. I oddalasz się z Booth'em, który przez cały ten czas, nie opuszcza Cię nawet na krok. Oboje nie chcieliście utracić kontaktu, dotyku drugiej osoby. Jednak po chwili nawiedza Cię okropna wizja. A co z nim, co z jego pracą? Przecież miał jutro wyjechać. A co jeśli nie zrezygnował? Co wtedy? Nie musisz nawet pytać, domyśla się widząc Twój wzrok, Twoje zmartwione i nieobecne spojrzenie. "Odmówiłem. Nigdzie nie jadę." mówi, a Twoją twarz rozpromienia uśmiech. Jednak nigdzie nie jedziecie, nie utracicie siebie, nie stracicie przyjaźni, ani miłości. Nie wrócicie tu za rok. już nie będziecie musieli. Będziecie tu przez cały ten czas, ciesząc się sobą i innymi. Będziesz świadkiem na szybszym ślubie Angeli, a może i panną młodą na swoim własnym? Tego nie wiesz, ale wiesz że bardzo byś tego chciała. Ale na wszystko przyjdzie czas, na wszystko!

Myślałaś, że to koniec. Myślałaś, że już nigdy więcej się nie zobaczycie. Miałaś rację, to koniec jednego etapu, ale początek drugiego. Początek wspaniałego etapu waszego nowego życia, już nie jako dwójki zakochanych przyjaciół, a pary darzącej się prawdziwą i najszczerszą miłością. To nie koniec, teraz to wiesz. To dopiero początek!

_**~Koniec~**_


End file.
